


Apollo

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Another experimental thing, F/F, POV Second Person, Poetry, There's no rhyming, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: She's so bright, it's almost blinding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



She is the sun.

A living ray of sunshine and cheerfulness, and you can hardly stand to look at her brightness sometimes, to stand in her presence and let her light shine on all your darkness and faults.

She smiles at you anyways.

Goodness incarnate, and she sees it in everyone until they have proven that their darkness is all-consuming, that she will not, cannot bring another into the light. And then she burns them, her power engulfing and consuming them.

Even then, she doesn't destroy them. Even then, she has mercy. Even for those irredeemable few, she will not extinguish an inch of her brightness for them.

But for you. Oh, for you! There's no limits to what she's willing.

You believe, and not without reason, that she would do anything and everything you ask of her. Anything in her power. That should you ever ask it of her, she would raze the city to the ground.

You would never ask.

 

She is incandescent in her joy, even when you can see the pain of a lost planet in her eyes, searing her from the inside out.

And when you see that spark in her eye, that smolder in her smile, you know it's for you, your golden haired goddess shining her light on you.

And maybe while she is your sun, bright and burning and warm, maybe you are her moon.

Not the darkness and gloom that you once felt around her, dim and lifeless and cold.

Those scars that you once despised, those battle wounds you can't see in the mirror, those hurts that can never be undone...Her light shines on them and you see them more clearly.

They have made you who you are today, and though you wish it hadn't hurt so much to become, you can't change it, and for knowing her, you would not change anything, not a single second, not a single word.

It all brought you here.

It brought you her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm JessWritingsome on twitter and Sterling-Jay on tumblr. Feel free to stop in and say hello!


End file.
